<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee, Conspiracies, and an Enigma Called Love by Kuma445</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430254">Coffee, Conspiracies, and an Enigma Called Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuma445/pseuds/Kuma445'>Kuma445</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories from Quarantine [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Angst, Coffee, Conspiracy, Depression, F/M, Fiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Like seriously this story gets real sad, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Science Fiction, Slice of Life, but it gets better</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:16:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuma445/pseuds/Kuma445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bennett is a high schooler who has a passion for conspiracy theories. Mothman, Bigfoot, Aliens, whatever it is you can guarantee he has done in depth research into it. However considering his very niche hobby he doesn't exactly make a lot of friends. Until a new girl at school named Shuū, decides to take a genuine interest in both him and his hobby. Together they become an oddity hunting duo and hijinks ensue!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories from Quarantine [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841938</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Important Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a question I wanted to ask y'all</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So I still want to continue this story and I actually do have chapter one all planned out and I am currently writing it. BUT I do have a question for all of you.<br/>Should I continue to write this book as a normal all text and all that or should I continue it in more of a podcast format because with the way I'm writing these characters, it can get a little tough to write as a normal book. OR (and I'm pretty sure this will be the least popular option) should I do a mix of the both? I'd be happy to hear back about this! I hope you all have a good day.</p><p>-Kuma</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue: So You're Barreling Through the Atmosphere...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well this is honestly not how I wanted things to end, but I’m not all that surprised. I mean first my entire home gets destroyed and now I have to worry about if me or my ship is going to survive this crash.<br/>
<br/>
I guess it doesn’t really matter in the end though does it?<br/>
Everyone I love is gone and everything I know has been practically erased.<br/>
<br/>
Even if I try to preserve or teach anything from our history it wouldn’t be the same, no one would know what it was really like.<br/>
They’ll just have this husk of a planet- No, a husk of a <em>culture </em>that died before it could truly become something.<br/>
<br/>
…<br/>
<br/>
If I survive this, I want to destroy them.<br/>
Those fucking <em>brainwashers</em>killed you all, and for what?! Because they saw you as a disease? Something that needed to be ‘cured’ or ‘purified?’<br/>
<br/>
The hypocrisy of it all! They say that we’re the leeches when <em>they’re </em>the ones leeching off of the lives and histories of INNOCENT LIVES!”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<strong>“Emergency landing mechanisms have been damaged.</strong>”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Agh, shit. I don’t think I’m going to survive this. Hey if anyone out there finds this and if my ship is still fairly<br/>
intact, I want you to uncover the little bit of information that I have with me and spread it around your planet.<br/>
<br/>
Let them know that The Eliminators of Blight are coming before it’s too late. Please for the safety of this<br/>
universe, don’t end up like us.<br/>
<br/>
…<br/>
<br/>
If you guys are hearing this, I hope I didn’t disappoint yo-.”<br/>
<br/>
[<strong>Log Date: 12-1-2020 ]</strong><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Kuma here. So this story is going to be the first of three stories within my series called: 'Stories from Quarantine.' I really hope you enjoyed the prologue. Criticism is always welcome so if you have any I am more than welcome to listen! I'll come in with a later update announcing a schedule when I finally make one. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story and what it will develop into.</p><p>Thank you for reading,<br/>-Kuma</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>